We have demonstrated that corn oil gavage and feed restriction inhibit the progression of mononuclear cell leukemia in male but not female rats. We have developed a diffusion chamber culture technique which allows us to evaluate the effect of host factors on the proliferation and differentiation of mononuclear cells. Results from these experiments showed that diet restriction modulates mononuclear cell leukemia progression in F344 rats through both its influence on cell proliferation via suppression of the 6Hi/6F-I axis and its enhancement of host defenses against tumor cells.